


... in danger

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Battle Couple, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Shao Fei and Tang Yi get seperated in a chase away from some ruthless mercenaries but find themselves once more





	... in danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alipeeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alipeeps/gifts).



Shao Fei slams the door shut, sinking back against it. His breath goes fast and shallow, his chest is aching with his lungs burning from running, making every in- and outtake feel like fire racing up and down through him. One more second of rest and his eyes are open again, quickly asserting the room.

Another door on his right. Windows in front. They look double glassed at best. Easily enough to get them out, if they would be locked. One of the office chairs standing around him would do. But it’s not really an attractive exit – with him being on the second floor.

Still, he doesn’t want to rule it out as a possibility completely, just yet.

His eyes wander through the room. Two desks, chairs pushed behind them. It’s a normal sized room. Maybe the desks could hold back some of the bullets, should the mercenaries find him. Shao Fei holds his breath, listening into the corridor behind him. But he hears nothing.

He lets out the air from his lungs and assets his situation.

He still has to find an appropriate exit. Has to get rid of the men following him, who are way too eager to put some nice bullet holes into his body. And he still hasn’t found Tang Yi.

The thought makes Shao Fei’s frown. Before anything else, he has to find Tang Yi.

Shao Fei gets up quickly, sprinting to the desk and pushing it against the door he just came through. It would not be enough to keep those jerks outside for forever, but maybe long enough for him to get a head start.

Just when he’s about to check the second door, it springs open. Shao Fei’s hand is on his weapon immediately, pointing it at the man running through and- that’s when he recognizes him. Shao Fei’s chest tightens, gun forgotten.

“Tang Yi!”

Tang Yi’s head whips around at that, eyes finding Shao Fei, widening immediately.

Shao Fei so much as runs into Tang Yi, who meets him half way, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Shao Fei leans into him, all the panic forgotten. He grabs onto Tang Yi’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“Shao Fei”, Tang Yi sighs against his lips, when they finally break apart, “thank god!”

The breathy sound of Tang Yi’s voice makes a shiver run over him. When he hadn’t been able to locate Tang Yi in the house… But he’s found him now. Or he found him.

Shao Fei leans back, checking Tang Yi all over, eyes running over his body, taking in the disheveled hair, there’s a cut on his cheek, blood on his knuckles. Though Shao Fei doesn’t suspect it to be his own. But except for that he looks alright.

“Are you hurt?” He asks, reaching up, cupping Tang Yi’s face, careful not to touch the open cut.

Tang Yi shakes his head, his hands still holding on a bit too strongly onto Shao Fei’s shoulders, but Shao Fei doesn’t care. The reminder of Tang Yi actually being there is more than welcome.

“What about you?”

Shao Fei shakes his head, as well, ignoring the pain throbbing through his side. “I’m okay.”

“How many men are following you?” Tang Yi asks, not taking his eyes from him.

“Two. You?”

“Three.”

Shao Fei’s jaw sets. That means at least five men being after them. Could be worse.

There are noises erupting from behind the door; coming from where Tang Yi had just appeared. He can hear voices shouting, feet against concrete and its coming closer.

Tang Yi reluctantly lets go of his arms, readying himself.

“Ready?” He asks, a dangerous cold vibe surrounding him, every hint of softness, that’s been there only seconds ago erased.

Shao Fei wants to pull him back, feel his body underneath his touch, wants to taste him on his lips, wants to… but this is neither the time nor the place.

First surviving. Then everything else.

He gives Tang Yi a determined smile, before turning to the door.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> this was a prompt fill on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9D)  
> come step by and say hi!


End file.
